stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravage
Raymond Neil Riley, or known as Ravage, is one of the characters that appear in the Stickman Universe ''series. Ravage is a member of the Dark Alliance, making him an antagonist, and is, as revealed in Chapter IV: Part 3, Paige Riley's long lost father. Appearance Ravage's main body color is a pale tone of green and has red eyes. He also bears a big obvious scar on his head, the cause of which is unknown. Personality Described as like a "savage animal inside a human's body", Ravage has a strong drive to do nothing but hunt and kill those that either in his, his companions' or the Destroyer's way in achieving total dominance over the Earth. An aggressive and ruthless hunter, Ravage is among the Dark Alliance's most dangerous members, with his combined senses and natural gift as a hunter, he is a force of primal nature that is not to be trifled with. Despite his aggressiveness and seemingly uncoordinated style, Ravage is not at all unintelligent, as he is decisively cunning and agile with his skills, best shown when he had tricked Paige into believing that he remembers her in order to lure her in and attack her. Another is shown by how he cleverly clawed away the loose pipe in one of Hope City's power generators which resulted in a huge explosion, which he used for him and his group to escape from the Universe Crew, leaving them to handle the situation. Ravage is also persistent, never letting loose of his chosen "prey" unless told to, until he kills his target or when it's time to retreat. Additionally he seems to be tireless as he rarely gets exhausted when fighting, making catching up to him a hard task. Stephanie herself has mentioned that she gets an unnerving aura surrounding Ravage, just three levels below to that of the Destroyer and Lightning. However, in truth he is actually being controlled by the Destroyer after being captured. Prior to this, during his time with Paige during her childhood as her father, Ravage was a loving and caring person, especially toward his family, his wife and their daughter, whom he was very protecting and affectionate of. Paige reveals to the group that, back then, Ravage was a very loving father to her and did whatever it took to care for her, always spending with her and even taught her how to defend herself at a young age. Ravage later displays these again when JunWizard was able to temporarily free him of the Destroyer's control, showing extreme remorse toward what he had done due to being controlled by the Destroyer, most of all to Paige, deeply apologizing to her beloved daughter for whatever he may have done to her and, for the first time, shed an actual tear moments before reverting back to his primal state. History 'Chapter I' be Added... 'Chapter IV' be Added... 'Chapter V' be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Razor Claws' be Added... 'Animal's Hypersensitivity' be Added... Relationships --- ''Ravage's Relationships '' Gallery 'Chapter I' 'Chapter IV' Ravage(SUCHIVSE1Pic).png|Ravage as he appears in Chapter IV - Season 1 'Chapter V' 'Others''' The dark alliance.jpg|Ravage along with the other members of the Dark Alliance Trivia *The scar on Ravage's head was received from when he first tried to combat the Dark Alliance when the third generation Universe Crew was still together before he was eventually caught and manipulated. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)